


Just gone

by Alliekohai2128



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Thanos killed Loki, one squeeze and he was dead, saying that there were no more revivals nor tricks this time, was he really dead? Tony, his lover back on Earth, does he know?





	Just gone

**Tony's POV**

There was a loud ringing in my ear and then everything went black. I was floating in darkness of my mind, with big graphic doors of my.. memories? Most of them were led to my happiest moments, with this sexy long black haired man, people think he has the ice for a heart but his heart is as warm and loving as anyone else's. I love those moments we had, it all may have started the first time he tried to conquer Earth with an alien invasion. 

_*chuckle*_

He tried to change my heart, but when it failed him. It just happened, we both had that spark and kept it blazing and just kept seeing each other after that. There was a gap where we couldn't see each other because he was prisoned for his 'crime', but we did manage to secretly send each other letters to each other, how? I won't tell because that's his and I little secret. After that, he manage to visit me for a long period time, we spent many nights in each other's arms and intertwining, there were hot moments I would like to say, his sweet words whispered every single morning I wake up next to him, his beautiful eyes and his ridiculously beautiful smile,  could live those moments forever.

While floating, suddenly a white light engulfs everything and slowly my eyes fluttered open as I see Banner looking at me with concerned eyes, as well as the weird Doctor who calls himself a sorcerer, or his more preferred name Strange then his secretary. 

_"What happened?" I asked as I got up._

_"You.. fainted from the news I told you." Banner said, helping me to get up properly_

_"Right.. Thanos coming, big purple man with a golden glove with powerful gems" I nodded my head remembering, there was something else I was forgetting but what..?_

_"Yes that and about Loki..." Banner's eyes dropped, not looking into mine._

I couldn't say anything, the silence was creeping in and just stayed. Was he really dead? He faked it before so he could find his way to me, I mean he could have escaped Thanos too right? I knew there was something wrong when he didn't come yesterday, he always comes, the same time, always with me, near me but just that day, he didn't. Dammit no it can't be right? I can't... I'm starting to imagine it, his body on the floor, his silky locks lied on the floor and his eyes, those that were filled with sadistic, mischievous yet loving and just with so much reflection with mine, just lifeless and dead. Tears were starting to form, I didn't want to cry in front of anyone and the silence was interrupted by the screams of civilians outside, I blinked my tears away. Time to suit up.

* * *

And to answer "How did Banner/hulk knew about our Loki's and I little scandal?"

Well Loki kind of let it slipped, when he was chained in a room and recognized my jeans when Banner came in wearing them. I was gonna get him for that, but now I can't... if only I was there, on that ship, I would have prevented Thanos from killing him, let Thanos kill me instead, but now I want to kill Thanos, for the sake of the Earth, al the galaxies and to bring justice for my love.

* * *

**Bonus part**

**After the snap and we see Tony on a ship floating in space.**

I was tapping on my helmet, broken helmet while sitting, slightly tired and just... hopeless.

_"Is this thing on? *sighs* Hey Loki, if you find this recording... if you're still alive that is. I hope you are. Part of the journey is the end. Just for the record, being in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds. I'd be nice for you to come in and just act like you and what I think you would say is "You're savior is here" with some grand entrance, with that big silly smile of yours.  Food and water ran out... four days ago and oxygen will probably run out tomorrow morning_  . _That'll be it. And when I drift off, I will dream about you. Even when I'm freezing in space, my mind and body will still remember your gentle and warm touches, as you slide your fingers down my body and your hot kisses that leaves me without a breath. It's always you."_

I off the recording and lie back against the ship, closing my eyes. Leaving out a sigh.

_"I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So one of my LokixTony story got to 900+ reads i think and I was really surprise, so I decided to make a new one hope you like it!


End file.
